


Banana Kush

by MangoSamurai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Brotp, Cheesy, Fukuroudani, Gay, Haikyuu!! Brofest 2018, M/M, Marijuana, Nekoma, Pizza, Sexual Experimentation, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoSamurai/pseuds/MangoSamurai
Summary: During a chill boy’s night, Kuroo and Bokuto decide to watch porn together while high.





	Banana Kush

“Look what I got,” says Bokuto holding a tiny jar to Kuroo’s face.

            Kuroo grabs the jar. “No, you didn’t.”

            “I did,” says Bokuto. A mischievous grin spreads wide on his face. “I even ordered a large meat lover’s pizza. Bro night!”

            Kuroo lets out a cackle. “Bro night,” he says fist bumping Bokuto.

            “Well aren’t you going to open it?”

            Kuroo turns open the small jar. The indescribable pungent scent of the fuzzy buds fills up his nostrils. He inhales. His eyes open when he catches a small hint of fresh bananas. He exhales. “Banana Kush?” Kuroo grins. “You sure know your way to my heart.”

            “Bro,” Bokuto’s owl-like eyes grow wider. “I’m impressed.”

            “Did you bring your bowl?”

            “No, but I bought you a new one since I feel bad for breaking yours last time,” Bokuto says as he pulls a package from his backpack. He unwraps it, exposing a colorful glass pipe. “If you look closely it has little kittens on it.”

            “Rad.” Kuroo smiles as he admires the psychedelic pattern of multi-colored cats. “Let’s get lit.”

            A knock interrupts. “Pizza!” Bokuto lets out a squeal and darts across the living room. “By the way, start packing the leaves,” he yells from the front door.

            “Idiot! Don’t let the pizza guy hear you,” Kuroo yells back. He lets out a sigh.

            Kuroo gently lifts the tiny buds and places them in the hollow of the pipe. The earthy yet sweet smell brings him back to when he took his first hit with Bokuto. There was one thing in particular that Kuroo will never forget during their first high; they held hands. _“We’re going in this together,”_ Bokuto had said. It had brought Kuroo a warm feeling against his cheeks. Although he wasn’t sure what it had meant, he knew for sure that it had made him feel safe.

            A tiny smile forms on Kuroo’s face. He secretly hopes for that same feeling again.

            “Check this beauty out,” Bokuto says as he opens the box of pizza. The warm smell of bubbly cheese and grilled meat fills the room. Bokuto grabs a slice, ready to eat.

            “I don’t think so,” Kuroo says. “Put that down. Smoke first.”

            Bokuto frowns. “Come on! I’m practically drooling here.”

            “It’ll taste ten times better after a hit.” Kuroo extends his hand out to him. “Lighter.”

            Bokuto reaches into his pockets and hands Kuroo the lighter. “Don’t burn those precious fingers of yours, or else you won’t be able to block my mighty spikes ever again.” He laughs.

            Kuroo clicks his tongue. “Smartass.” He places his lips against the mouthpiece, and flares up the cannabis inside the bowl. He flinches a little at the sudden lick from the flame, but he keeps a steady thumb covering the carb. He removes his thumb and inhales the smoke from the chamber, feeling the heat tickle his throat.

            “Sexy,” Bokuto says. “Give it.” He reaches out for the pipe and does the same.

            Kuroo stares at the way Bokuto’s lips rest gently against the mouthpiece. His lips… He shakes his head.

            Bokuto slumps on the couch next to him. Both stare at the ceiling.

            Millions of galaxies in one hit. They all burn. Tiny embers show their intricate designs in a cushion of leaves; bright enough to make his throat tingle and spark into an itching pain that slowly fades into numbness.

            Kuroo dislikes the feeling in his throat. It feels like a payment he has to make in order to feel like his soul is lifting. But it’s well worth it. His shoulders fall in relaxation. His mind feels like a clean slate. Only one thing is missing. His hands are empty. Kuroo stares at Bokuto’s hands but hesitates to grab them.

            Bokuto turns his head to him. “Pizza?”

            Kuroo chuckles. “Pizza.”

**~**

            “I swear,” Bokuto says and takes another bite of his slice. “I can make love to this pizza all night long,” he says with his mouth full.

            “Swallow first, idiot,” Kuroo says.

            Bokuto winks at him.

            Kuroo nudges Bokuto’s shoulder, and both laugh breathlessly.

            “Speaking of which,” Bokutos swallows. “You wouldn’t believe what I found in Akaashi’s locker?”

            “Bro, why are you even snooping in his locker for? Rude.”

            “Nothing! It was just wide open. And there was a small lump in one of his books inside. It was too recklessly hidden for me not to check it.”

            “And? What did you find?”

            Bokuto smirked. He reaches for his backpack.

            Kuroo’s eyes widen. “No. You took it, bro?”

            Bokuto pulls out a thin, clear case with a DVD inside. “That little devil is actually a closet pervert. Who would’ve guessed?” He waves the case around.

            “No way. Let’s watch it.”

            “I was hoping you’d say that.”

            Bokuto turns on the TV and inserts the DVD inside the gaming console. He darts back and jumps on the couch next to Kuroo with the controller in his hand. “Ready?”

            “I think we should take another hit for this, bro,” Kuroo says.

            Bokuto grabs the pipe. “Say no more, fam.” 

            They both take a second hit. This time, the smoke doesn’t burn through Kuroo’s throat. He exhales in pleasure, feeling better than the first. His hands are empty, though.

            “Alright, let’s do this.” Bokuto hits play.

            The scene on the television starts off with a man holding his cat. _“Oh, Mew, we need to get you a babysitter. I don’t want you stay all alone while daddy is out,”_ the man says.  He grabs the phone and dials. _“Hello, yes? I need a babysitter for my cat, please? As soon as possible!”_ he hangs up.

            “That was the fastest phone call I’ve ever seen,” says Kuroo.

            “I bet the babysitter gets there faster,” Bokuto replies.

            In the scene, the doorbell rings.

            Kuroo and Bokuto look at each other with a smirk.

            “Wanna bet boob size?” Bokuto asks.

            “Double D, most likely.”

            The man in the movie walks up to the door. He opens it slowly. The scene changes to the babysitter’s feet, and the camera slowly goes up revealing a handsome man. _“Someone called for a pussysitter?”_ the babysitter says.

            “What the fuck,” Bokuto says.

            The two men in the movie begin to kiss with ardor. The babysitter pushes the man against the wall, unzipping his pants. Cheesy bass music ensues.

            Bokuto turns to Kuroo, whose hand is placed on his mouth in disbelief. “No fucking way…” Kuroo says.

            They both burst out in laughter. Bokuto claps his hands with each cackle, while Kuroo holds onto his stomach trying to breathe.

            “Stop it, please,” Kuroo says between laughter. “Pause it. I can’t – ” he coughs.

            Bokuto pauses the movie.

            “I can’t do this, bro,” Kuroo says.

            “I don’t even know if I should ask Akaashi about this. I’m kind of in disbelief right now.”

            “Don’t. Just put it back in the locker and forget about it.”

            Bokuto pauses. “Bro, let’s finish it.”

            “What? No.”

            “Come on! It’s the best bro-bonding experience. Plus, I’m curious to see how the babysitter pounds this guy.”

            “You’re crazy.”

            “ _Please_ ,” Bokuto says, his eyes growing wider. “Pretty please.”

            “You know, you look creepy when you try to force yours eyes open bigger than they already are,” Kuroo says. He sighs. “Fine, I’m already high. So fuck it.”

            “Yes!” Bokuto fist-bumps to the air and hits plays.

            The couple on the screen engages in a rough position against the kitchen counter. Their moans grow louder as the background music fades out.

            Kuroo looks away from the screen; his hand on his mouth as he feels his face grows hot. The moans from the television just keep growing louder and louder. _Christ, does it feel THAT good?_ He thought to himself.

            He peeks at Bokuto, whose face is buried on the cushion.

            The couple’s moans turn breathy as they reach their climax. “Bokuto…”

            His face remains hidden with the pillow.

            Kuroo stops the movie. He touches Bokuto’s shoulder. “Hey.”

            Bokuto raises his head abruptly; his face red. “I’m good.”

            “Another hit, I take?”

            Bokuto pauses. “Sure.”

           Third hit. But the aura feels strange. Bokuto is looking away this time, with the cushion on his lap.

           Kuroo opens his mouth to speak, but closes it quickly. He feels awkward, but he also feels disappointed. His hand is still empty ever since they started smoking. Even though his body feels like a feather, and all around him is warm and hazy, something was missing in his hand. He began to feel this immense yearning that made his hand twitch.

           And avoiding thinking too much about the situation, Kuroo grabs Bokuto’s hand.

           Bokuto quickly looks over to Kuroo, his eyes wide.

           Kuroo smiles sheepishly and shrugs. “Like last time.”

           Bokuto’s shoulders fall with grace against the sofa. He exhales with his eyes closed.

           “You okay?”

           “Better now,” Bokuto says. “My mind was racing so much to the point that I felt my heart race along. But this,” Bokuto raises their intertwined hands. “I forgot how this enhances the experience.”

           Kuroo looks down. He felt his cheeks grow hot. “Wh-why was your mind racing?”

           “Well, um,” he stutters and scratches his head. “Moans kind of got to me, not gonna lie.”

_The pillow._ “No way,” says Kuroo. He quickly snatches the cushion from Bokuto’s lap.

           “Hey wai – ”

           His sharp eyes begin to grow at the view of Bokuto’s crotch. “You’re hard.”

           Bokuto gulps.

           Kuroo stares at him for a moment, and then breaks the silence with his laughter.

           “Oh, come on! You can’t tell me you didn’t feel a little turned on with all of that,” he says, motioning to the TV with his free hand.

           Kuroo laughs still. He wipes a small tear from his eye. “Two humans enjoying each other like that? Of course it gets me a little, well, excited. But it didn’t make me hard, though.” Kuroo smirks. “I’m more of a physical contact kind of guy.”

           Bokuto looks at their hands. “So, more than just this?”

           “Um, well, yeah.” Kuroo clears his throat.

           Bokuto moves in front of Kuroo, making Kuroo’s back lean more against the couch. “Something like this then?” He tucks a loose strand of Kuroo’s bed hair behind his ear. He leans closer to Kuroo’s lips.

           “What are you doing?” Kuroo asks; the tone of his voice barely a whisper.

           “Let me try something real quick,” Bokuto says, closing the small gap between them.

          Bokuto’s lips press against Kuroo. Kuroo feels his body tense up, but as soon as Bokuto holds his chin up, Kuroo feels himself relax. His lips move gracefully, inviting Bokuto in. Bokuto’s tongue dances inside Kuroo’s mouth. Enticed, Kuroo grabs Bokuto’s neck and pulls him harder against his body.

          Kuroo’s head feels dizzy and wild with desperation. A sudden wave of realization shocks him, and he pushes Bokuto away.

          “Umm…” Bokutos says. “Was it _that_ bad?”

          “Shut up.” This time Kuroo sinks his face on the cushion. He tries to calm himself down with his breathing.

          Bokuto clears his throat.

          Kuroo looks up to him.

          Bokuto points to Kuroo’s pants.

          Kuroo looks down and sees his bulge. He clicks his tongue.

          Bokuto laughs.

          “If you think that’s funny, you better take responsibility right now,” Kuroo says with a hint of annoyance.

          Bokuto raises an eyebrow; his strong smirk suggestive. “Shall we continue?”

          Kuroo grabs Bokuto by the neck of his shirt and pushes his back against the couch. He sits on his lap, a leg on each side of Bokuto’s hips. He pulls Bokuto’s shirt off, and kisses him with hunger. Their hands run through every part of their bodies.

          Kuroo feels so desperate to explore every single inch of Bokuto. Bokuto unzips Kuroo’s pants and shoves a hand inside. Kuroo’s moan is muffled with their kiss. Bokuto moves his lips to Kuroo’s neck. “Let me hear you more,” he whispers.

          Kuroo shuts his eyes and feels Bokuto’s hand stroke his bare bulge. An intense flow of pleasure tickles him from bottom to top, and he lets out a moan in reply. Bokuto’s fingers play with the wetness of Kuroo’s tip, making it easier for his hands to slip up and down.

          Kuroo digs his nails in Bokuto’s shoulders. He lets out a louder moan.

          “I can’t take this anymore,” Bokuto mutters to himself. He picks up Kuroo and sets him on the side of the coffee table. His arm spreads wide on the surface, but he stops. “I wish I could dramatically sweep everything off the table, but there’s pizza. So I’ll just…” He grabs the pizza box and says,  “… carefully set it down here.”

          Kuroo laughs under his breath.

          Bokuto moves him to the center of the table. He puts his waist between Kuroo’s hips. Kuroo unzips Bokuto’s pants and pushes them down with his feet. “I’ll take it,” he whispers.

          Bokuto gulps. “You sure?”

          Kuroo scoffs. “Bro, by the way you’re taking control, even a guy like Ushijima would want to become bottom.” He winks.

          With Kuroo’s legs wrapped around like a harness, Bokuto lifts him and they both hit the floor.

          “Ow!” Kuroo rubs the back of his head. “Don’t get too cocky, though.”

          Bokuto smirks and grabs Kuroo’s bulge, placing it against his own. His hips move up and down, rubbing himself against Kuroo. With the wetness, Bokuto uses his fingers to make Kuroo loose.

          Kuroo’s back arches. He had expected pain, but his high turned everything gratifying and indulging. He lets out a breathy moan, but Bokuto shuts him with a kiss. He pulls away, a string of saliva breaks when their lips part. Bokuto places his finger inside Kuroo’s lips, and then against his. His finger drips, and again he shoves them inside Kuroo, making him loose.

         “Ready?”

         Kuroo nods.

         With that, Kuroo feels Bokuto inside. It’s so hot, the feeling. So tight and painful.

         “Wait,” Kuroo says. His face is in a grimace as he adjusts himself. He notices Bokuto’s worried expression and lets out a sigh. Inhaling and exhaling, Kuroo focuses on the warm feeling; how slowly he feels Bokuto become slippery inside with each gentle thrust. So good. It feels so good. He can tell even Bokuto is reciprocating as his thrusts depict hunger.

         Kuroo’s head feels dizzy, and his chest heaves with the rhythm of Bokuto’s shoves. He lets out his moans like a chorus. With each pound, his moans grew weaker.

         “Fuck,” Bokuto mutters. “Kuroo, I’m…” He trails off his sentence with a moan.

         Kuroo tightens his legs around Bokuto’s waist in response. His hips began to sway against Bokuto in sync.

         Bokuto’s deprived moans began to slip from his lips as he pounds harder and faster.  

         Kuroo’s eyes roll back, his nails scratching Bokuto’s back.

         Bokuto presses against him and stops. His groan sounds like music.

         Kuroo feels the warm cum pour inside of him, as well as his own on top of his navel. His last moan’s inaudible.

         Bokuto slumps on top of him. The sounds of their tired breaths fill the room; like a satisfying exhaustion. Even more fulfilling after a long game. 

         Kuroo laughs while covering his face.

         “What?” Bokuto asks. “Bad?”

         “Your chest is covered with my cum, and you’re asking if it’s bad?” He laughs harder.

         Bokuto laughs a little. “I guess I just meant to ask if this was a bad idea?” His eyes look concerned.

         Kuroo shakes his head. “This was the second greatest moment of my life.”

        “What was the first?”

        “When I first blocked your spike. Your face was priceless. That day I realized how much fun I always have with you… even when we’re playing against each other.”

        “Bro.”

        Both laugh at the same time.

        “Alright,” Kuroo says, “Get off of me and hand me a slice of pizza.”

        Kuroo sits next to him on the floor; a pizza slice in one hand, and Bokuto’s hand in the other. 


End file.
